


La trappola degli spettri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f2y-75N1iA; Come llittle children.Scritta con il prompt di We are out for prompt:Harry Potter | Sirius/Remus | Modern!AU per halloween si ritrovano in una casa che però non sanno sia infestata da veri fantasmi e credono sia solo un brutto scherzo giocato da qualcuno, tutto ciò che accade lì.





	La trappola degli spettri

La trappola degli spettri

 

“Lo sapevo che non dovevamo accettare l’invito di James per la festa di Halloween. Non solo ha ristrutturato malissimo questa vecchia casa…”. Si lamentò Remus.

“Si chiama Stamberga Strillante” sibilò una voce tombale, mentre si udiva il rumore di catene che cigolavano, venivano strisciate e sbattute.

“Ecco, quella, grazie.

Per giunta non si è ancora degnato di farsi vivo” borbottò Lupin.

Sirius si grattò il sopracciglio, guardando tutti le lancette degli orologi della casa andare rapidamente indietro e ridacchiò.

“Poteva anche inventarsi dei trucchi più spaventosi per farci credere che la casa è posseduta” sussurrò.

Notò le ampie ragnatele sui tetti, la luce lunare che filtrava dalle finestre sbarrate, muovendo la torcia che teneva con l’altra mano.

“Io non condividerò mai il vostro senso dell’umorismo” borbottò Remus. Notò fugacemente delle figure perlacee attraversare il muro.

I due spettri entrarono nello sgabuzzino e guardarono James. Il giovane era legato da delle pesanti corde, aveva la bocca tappata da un pezzo di stoffa ed era abbandonato incosciente, gli occhiali gli ricadevano storti sul viso.

“Quando capiranno quei due che noi siamo veri?” chiese un fantasma.

“Troppo tardi” rispose l’altro.

 

[187].

 


End file.
